Backrooms
The Backrooms are a realm in the Reality of the Transcendants. It is called a realm, and not a dimension, because transcendental researchers are unable to confirm that it has its own dimensional particle structure. Not much is known about the Backrooms themselves, largely because many researchers trying to enter never return. However, the Backrooms are one of the very few things in the third reality that many first reality creatures, including humans, are aware of. Appearance The Backrooms, simply put, are a presumably endless labyrinth of human-like structures, such as rooms, walls and corridors. These three pictures are just some of the multitude taken in the Backrooms. It is not known, but they are presumed to be of human origin. The Backrooms is presumed to have multiple layers, similar to the void. Like the void, the further one descends through the layers, darker, deadlier and more ominous they become. History Construction Portions of the Backrooms were built by the Vrak'uks of the Kingdom of Arcex, back in the days between the first and second great wars. In the First Great War, there was a small amount of fighting that spilled over into the Arcexian region of the void. The Arcexians, concerned that there would be more, created parts of the Backrooms as a protective base in case overspill fighting threatened them. In the words of one Arcexian commentary, it was also "an excuse to create a massive structure that would surprise the rest of transcendental civilization and bring respect for Arcex". It is believed that humans who had accidentally been brought to the Backrooms were inspired, and they brought the idea of that type of architecture back home. Expansion The problem was, the Backrooms had began to grow a mind of their own. Eventually, they started building themselves and becoming infinite in size. At one point, their reckless expansion even destroyed nearby Vrak'uk communities in the void. The Backrooms became sentient, and merged with the void. Countless Vrak'uks were trapped within, and while the vast majority have since perished, some remain as mutated monsters that sustain themselves on both the souls of unwitting travelers and the Backrooms' own walls. Eventually, the Backrooms stopped their expansion, but the damage was already done. The Arcexian government apologized for building them thousands of time before. However, once beings made peace with the existence of the Backrooms, they became a source of pride and a cultural site among Arcex Vrak'uks. Recent History In the Third Great War and other, more minor voidal conflicts, the Backrooms were a frequent site of battle. In the Third Great War, the Backrooms were boarded by the Knsvvs and later liberated by Vrak'uk militias. The whole incident nearly caused Arcex to declare war on the Knsvvs, which would have significantly changed the war. A small group of anarchist Arcex Vrak'uks who aligned themselves with the Confederacy of Transcendental Republics, and wanted to overthrow the Arcexian monarchy took control of a large portion of the Backrooms during the Ӂ Civil War, and attempted to transform it into their base, with the help of a few CTR forces. This mission succeeded at first, although later the kingdom's forces drove out half of them. After a ceasefire, at the same time as the Order and CTR, the anarchist agreed to give up control as long as their voice was hear dmore throughout the kingdom. Now, the Backrooms are Arcex territory and are gradually being settled by Arcexians and other voidal species, but it is still advised to not enter.